Xam Eceip
"Bang! Whoops, you died before you could hear anything. My bad. I was better than I thought." Sharpshooter of the Ryuusei Pirates. Maximillien R. Pierce was formerly a Tenryuubito. However, he hated the boring and wasteful lifestyle of the rich, and soon fled to become a pirate. To this day, he hates to be reigned in and serves as the Ryuusei Pirates' ambassador, roaming the high seas. He disappears for long periods of time, but always returns to his family. Appearance He keeps his hair short and trimmed nicely, since he believes that appearances are important. He enjoys jewelry (particularly gold), but his favorite color is brown. He usually wears an open brown jacket. Personality Max is extremely crude and mischievous. Enjoying nothing more than messing around with people, he continually plays pranks on those around him. He hates being held down and usually doesn't follow orders, unless they include travel. He holds great pride in his personal sharpshooting skill and looks. However, he cares for those he considers family. If they were to be attacked, he would completely destroy their enemy without hesitation and without mercy. History He used to be a Tenryuubito. However, he hated the pointless, worthless lives they led. Eventually, he ran away and became a well-known pirate captain. His crew had a run-in with with the newly formed Ryuusei Pirates. He fought hard, but was ultimately no match for Finia. On the other hand, he was completely taken in by the enemy captain, eventually hunting her down not to exact revenge, but to ask her to let him onboard as a crew-member. Since then, he has become an integral part of her crew by being the elusive supporter, always providing fire-power from the shadows. Powers and Abilities Weapon He is a sharpshooter. He has learned how to use nearly every firearm, ranging from handguns to launchers with perfect skill. Love Story: The Ace's signature twin handguns. They are made of the highest quality wood and metal, deemed masterpieces for the ages. *'Romeo': Wielded in his right hand. Romeo's shots pierce through any form of haki. In addition, they cannot be detected by CoO. *'Juliet': Wielded in his left hand, Juliet can release a never-ending stream of bullets. *'(Haki)': He has mastered the basic forms of haki. Relationships *Finia: He is the only man in her crew with the audacity to constantly flirt with her. All his advances are met with rebuff, however, and she sternly reprimands him that she keeps him around for his skill. This relationship has become such a regular occurrence that no one is sure if he is serious anymore. Nevertheless, he, like the rest of her crew, is willing to fight and die for her. *Remilus Thin: They get along exceptionally well. Both are natural jokers, and thus back each other up when faced with disapproval. As comrades, they consider each other family. *Lyn: Max takes immense pleasure in picking on the serious girl. He often teases her about her dedication to Finia, much to Lyn's annoyance. He means it only in good spirit, however. Trivia *His favorite genre is Romance. *Favorite Color: Orange